iCarly:Law and Order SVU
by celts8
Summary: Carly,Sam,Freddie,and Spencer go to New York for an iCarly web cast. But what they didn't expect was a kidnap and a visit from the Special Victims Unit. crossover iCarly/Law and Order SVU. Don't like Don't read.
1. Good news

Carly Shay and her two best friends, Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson,were sitting on her couch watching t.v. They were waiting to hear from New York producers if they could do a live show of iCarly for them. All of a sudden Spencer, Carly's brother,came running through the door.

"Carly, Sam, Freddie guess what!" He yelled almost tripping, but knocking down a lamp on the way.

"What is it Spence?" Sam asked

Spencer was having a hard time breathing."The producers... they called and... you get to do... iCarly!"he said between breaths.

At first they just stared at him shocked not knowing what to say. Freddie was first to speak, "Your the best Spencer. That's so cool."

"That is so awesome! I can not wait. Can you guys? 'Cause I can't."Carly rambled.

Before she could say more Sam stepped in and said,"Yes Carly I can't wait either. But the only the down side of this is that I have to spend it with that thing." She said looking at Freddie.

"Hey! That was uncalled for!",He shouted back.

"You being here is uncalled for!" Sam shouted back. They kept going back and forth screaming at each other while Carly and Spencer covered their ears. Carly hated when they would fight. She used to use a spray bottle to stop them, but after a while they figured it wouldn't hurt them. The next best solution was quit simple too.

When she had enough she yelled," Quiet!" she the grabbed the hair on both of their heads."Can you guys not argue at every thing you say!"

"Well she started it." Freddie mumbled

Sam opened her mouth to argue back, but quickly shut it when Carly glared at her.

"Good."She looked at spencer and asked"So when are we leaving for New York?

"Well, let's see here."Spencer thought."The show is in two weeks on a Friday. I have to book the flight and the hotel so we should be able to leave by tomorrow at some point. Let me check."While Spencer was checking the flight schedule the three of them talked.

"Guys this is going to be the best iCarly web show ever" Carly said."Not to mention the best vacation ever with my two best friends."

Freddie was grinning at her like an idiot."I can't wait to spend so much time with the love of my life."

Sam patted him on the back."Keep dreaming Freddork because Carly will never _ever _love you."

"Say that in fifteen years when we're married!" He said and Carly gave him a weird look.

"Anyways... while we're there we need to check out the Statue of Liberty, Ellis Island, and we need to see some shows too."Sam counted off her fingers.

"Okay, I printed out our tickets for tomorrow at 2:00 PM so you need to pack up. The hotel is called the Sheraton Hotel. Sam and Carly will share a room and me and Freddie will share a room. The rooms are next to each other too."Spencer told them.

"He Spence? Can Sam and Freddie spend the night here after they pack?"

"Sure" Spencer said heading to his room. Just before he was out of sight he turned around and said,"Have a fun time and remember, anything can happen so always watch your back."

That last statement left them confused.


	2. Bad news

**Crime Scene**

**Tuesday 12:43 PM**

"What have we got here?"Detective Elliot Stabler asked walking into the crime scene with his partner Detective Olivia Benson.They had arrived there to see a dead corps of a little girl. Her shirt was ripped with her pants off. She was laying in a puddle of blood.

Dr.Melinda Warner looked up from the body and said,"This girl might be around 13-15 years old no sign of rape, but I'll still run a kit.The person who did this did a number on her.There's bruising between the legs, cuts all over the body, and it looks like she's been abused over a long period of time."

Olivia looked over the body trying to find out why this happened."She has what looks like rope burns on her neck, is that what killed her?"

"It's possible."Dr.Warner responded.

Elliot gave her a weird look."Isn't that the only possibility?"

"We can't be too sure right now we still have to bring her to the medical lab to examine further."

**M.E office**

**Wednesday 10:00 AM**

"Did you find the cause of death?"Olivia asked looking around the lab.

"I did. You were right she was strangled with a rope. I have better news." Dr.Warner then brought out five hairs in a bag."I found this in some of the cuts on her body. I matched the DNA to another one we have an found that they are the same DNA."

Elliot and Olivia were a bit confused at that information because the only way they could have the DNA in the system is if he was already convicted of an svu crime.

"So does that mean you know who it is? Elliot asked.To him it did look familiar.

"This hair belongs to a Kevin Wilcox."

The detectives eyes went wide as they remembered him."He sexually abused little girls and he's supposed to be at Rikers for the next 7 years."Olivia exclaimed. She called the captain on on her cell phone.

"Yes?"he answered.

"Captain, it's Olivia, we have some bad news."She started."Do you remember the Purcell case?

"The girl who was abused? Yeah I remember."He answered starting to get worried.

"We think he escaped from prison because we found his hair on the victim."

"Okay I need you and Elliot down here right now.Oh, and was she raped?"

"Warner did a rape kit and didn't find any fluids."

"Good. Bye."

**Special Victims Predict**

**Wednesday 10:30 AM**

Olivia and Elliot walked through the doors of the one-six.

Captain Cragen walked over to them and asked,"What do we have on this guy?"

Elliot answered."Keven Wilcox. 18 years old. He sexually abused a 9 year old girl named Holly Purcell who blamed her 'uncle' at first but fund him in her drawing."

Just then Detective John Munch and his partner Detective Odafin 'Fin' Tutuola came in."Captain. We were just at a crime scene where a girl between the ages of 13-15 years old was abused, strangled, and left to die in Central Park."

"Looks like Wilcox strikes again."John said.

"Really?"Olivia asks."We were at another crime scene where we found his hair on the victims body."

"Alright detectives we need to look at missing persons to i.d the bodies.John. Fin. Go to Rikers to find out how he escaped. Elliot. Olivia. Go to his last known address and talk to the parents. I'll call Cabot to see if she knows anything."They all dispersed while he called their Assistant District Attorney or A.D.A Alex Cabot.


	3. Followed

The iCarly gang landed at the airport in New York and they were getting there luggage. It was their first time there ever and they were excited. Who wouldn't. There's tons of places to go with lots of things to see, and besides there's some good restaurants to eat at.

"Okay."Carly said."We have until next Friday to do anything we want."

"Which is eight days."Freddie examined.

Carly nodded."So why don't we relax today and go site seeing tomorrow?"

"Good plan little sister. "Spencer said getting the last of their bags."First we should all use the restroom because it's an hour and a half ride there."

Sam's face lit up at that."How 'bout Carls and I watch the luggage while you and Freddie go first."

They all agreed on the plan so Spencer and Freddie went into the restroom. Once they went in Sam went into Spencer's backpack, took out his wallet and started toward Skybucks. When Carly saw this she yanked Sam backwards."Hey, where are you going!"

"I'm just going to get a drink. Want one?"

Carly rolled her eyes."Is that the only reason you agreed to watch the bags?"

"Um..." Sam pretended to think."Yeah."Before Carly could say something she sprinted to Skybucks.

She groaned,"Fine then." Then she went back to the luggage. What they didn't know that when they were talking a mysterious person in a long leather coat with the, caller up so you couldn't see their face, and a hat slipped a tracking device into one of their bags going unnoticed.

Freddie and Spencer walked out of the bathroom when Sam came back with her drink.

"Where did you get that?" Spencer asked when he saw the drink.

"Skybucks." She wasn't really paying attention because she was to engrossed in her drink.

"If you wanted one you could of asked me for money."

"I did use your money though. Oh, and here's your wallet." She threw the wallet at him.

Carly looked at her watch."We should get going it's already 5:00."

Freddie pitched in,"We all know how we want to here about Sam stealing."He said sarcastically.Sam shot him a look that said 'Keep talking and you'll get the crap beat out of ya'"But we really should go." He added quickly.

"Alright! Let's go before you guys start fighting." Said a slightly annoyed Carly.

The ride to the hotel was filled with laughter and games and songs. Everyone was having a great time being around each other(Even Sam and Freddie). Carly is in the middle of telling a joke when she suddenly stops and stares out the window.

"What is it Carly?" Spencer asked getting a little worried.

"Well... It's just... I have a feeling this guy has been following us." She said staring out the window.

Sam laughed."Cime on Carls your overreacting why would someone follow us?"

"That car in back of us has been following us this whole time and I saw him at the airport."

Sam rolled her eyes."Carly we're not the only people that are going to this hotel."

"Okay." She sighed."Maybe I am overreacting."

The rest of the ride there was quiet. They didn't talk until they saw the hotel rooms.

"Oh wow." Sam said.

"This is so cool." Carly agreed.

"We'll leave you two here while Spencer and I go to our room."

After the boys left Sam asked,"What do you want to do?"

"Why don't we go to the park? It's only like two blocks from here." Carly suggested.

Sam shrugged."Sure. Lets go tell Spencer."

They went next door and told Spencer, then they left for the park.


	4. stalked

**Special Victims Predict**

**Thursday 7:30 PM**

All four detectives were at their desks when Alex walked in." Hey Alex!" Olivia called."We got some more stuff on the Wilcox guy."

"What is it?" She asked walking over to them.

"We went to his house and we found his next victim." Elliot added.

"Who is it?" Alex asked.

"She is on a web show called iCarly."Munch said looking over his glasses."They live in Seattle."

"Why do we get this case then if it's in Seattle?"

Olivia got up."Turns out they here it do a special show and they just arrived here a few hours ago. I went there and put a tracking device in one of their bags to see which hotel they were staying at so we could go talk to them later. They were too busy talking they didn't even notice."

Elliot looked at his computer "By the way, Olivia and I should go talk to them we have the hotel it's just a few minutes from here. Lets go."

* * *

**Sam's POV**

"Come on Carls!"I yelled at her to hurry up."We only have a half hour."

"Okay. Okay. I'm coming."She yelled back.

I rolled my eyes."Well I want to look around so come on slow poke."Then I turn around back to her and she's still trying to catch up. Behind her I notice the car Carly saw yesterday with the same guy. _Why is he here? I better tell Carly._

She shook my shoulder."Sam? Sam!"She shook harder. I didn't even notice her.

"Wha? Oh um.. sorry I zoned out." I say.

"Well, what were you looking at?"She says turning around.

I make her spin around and start walking again."Don't look I think he's following us."Carly gave a confused look."Remember they guy you saw that you thought was following us?"_God! I have to get us out of here._

"So what do we do?"I can tell she's getting scared.

"How 'bout the next person we see we ask for help."I suggest. She snaps her fingers all of a sudden."What?" I ask.

"We can call Spencer with our cell phones! Give me yours so I can call him."Carly says like it the smartest idea ever.

"That would be a good idea if I had my cell phone, and I know you don't have yours."

"Fine let's stick to your plan."I nod.

We keep walking and we don't see anyone._ Is that even possible?! We're in the city that never sleeps. _Then a guy jumps out from the bush and holds a gun at our faces and says,"You two are coming with me."

Carly is too shocked to say any thing."Wh.. Why?" I ask.

"Because I told you to!"He snapped."Now let's go."He said taking our arms and pointing a gun to my head. I want Carly to run, but she knows that if she does he can shoot at us.

**New Scene**

Olivia and Elliot arrived at at the hotel. They flashed their badges."Spencer Shays room please."Olivia asks.

The attendant checks her computer."They are in rooms 207 and 209."

"Thank you." She nods

They get up to Spencer and Freddie's room and knock on the door."Coming!" A reply comes. Spencer comes to open the door and is met by their badges."Can I help you?"

Elliot looks at him."I'm Detective Stabler this is my partner Detective Benson."He points to Olivia and continues."We would like to speak to all of you."

Spencer looks at the time."Carly and Sam went to the park about 15 minutes ago. They should be back soon."

Both of the detectives eyes widen.Olivia answers." We need them back now. We believe one of them is the next victim to a sex offender."

Now it was Spencer who was getting scared."Really? Oh my god! We need to go get them!" He started pacing frantically.

"Sir."Elliot called."Calm down have you seen anyone follow you? And we're going to need to know which park."

Um.. We have seen someone follow us to day when we were in the car and at the airport too. The park is just a few blocks from here."

"Mr.Shay we will take it from here."Olivia tuned around."Let's go get them."

**New Scene**

Carly and Sam followed him to a car farther back on the other side of the park.

"Don't worry I'm only taking one of you and that's the pretty blond here. But first I'm gonna have a little fun too."He smiled menacingly. He started running his hands all over Carly's body.

Sam look mortified."No! Stop doing that to her!" Then she lunged at him and tackled him to the ground. she struggled for the gun but failed and got pined to the ground. He then punched her in the face and she fell unconscious.

"Sam!" Carly screamed.

"Shut up!" He yelled."I'm taking her with me."The man picked her up and put her in the car.

"No!"She burst into tears and attacked him and threw fists and kicked. He took his gun and smashed Carly in the head. She staggered backwards and felt blood run down the side of her head.

"I'll probably be back for you too."Then he got into his car.

Olivia and Elliot came running over."Freeze! Police!"Olivia screamed. They then saw him pick up the unconscious Sam and point the gun to her head.

"I wouldn't do that." He sang."Now I'm gonna go now. If you try to stop me I'll shoot her!"They put their guns down."God, now we'll be going now we have some thing we need to do."He laughed. He drove off backwards so you couldn't see the anything. Once he was gone Elliot wrote down the description of the car and called for a bus while Olivia went over to Carly. Carly was on her knees and her face in her hands crying.

"Hey."She lifted her chin."It's going to be alright okay. I promise."Carly nodded.

"He took her."She whispered and she cried harder."Oh god he took Sam!"She cried until she blacked out from too much blood loss. The last thing she hears is Olivia's comforting words and the sounds of sirens in the distance.


	5. Aftermath

Sorry. Haven't felt like writing.

**Special Victims Precinct.**

**Thursday 8:30 P.M**

Olivia walked into the room where she and Elliot would question Carly. Behind the one-way mirror Dr. George Huang, Captain Cragen, John, Fin, and Alex watched.

"Hey Carly, how you holding up?" Olivia asked softly.

Carly wiped her eyes again."Okay, I guess."

"Don't worry. We will find Sam." Elliot assured her.

"Yeah." Carly answered with doubt in her voice.

Olivia walked over and lifted her chin."We know who he is. We know his M.O. We just need you to tell us what happened."

"Well, I think it started when we were at the airport. Sam thought someone was watching us, but the rest of us didn't think so." Pause. "Then in the car a car was following us. Then in the park. It was a little confusing from there."

Alex looked at John and Fin."What about the brother and the friend?"

"The friends name is Freddie Benson." Fin said. "He didn't notice anything strange happen."

"Brother and legal guardian Spencer Shay."Munch added.

"Legal guardian? Mom and Dad not in the picture?" Alex asked.

"Turns out the mother's not in the picture and their dad's at sea." He then looked over his glasses. "He didn't notice anything either. Seems as crazy as my ex wives."

Elliot finished writing it down."Thank you."He looked up." The person who took Sam, his name is Kevin Wilcox. He escaped from prison and he was planning on going after Sam for a long time."

Confused Carly asked,"But how would he know how she is?"

The two detectives looked at each other."We shouldn't give out that information to you." The two went out the door with the others.

Back behind the one-way mirror Cragen asked,"What do you think Dr.?"

Dr. Huang thought. "He seems well thought out. Like he's been planing for a long time. He also has a tendency to kidnap young and rape girls between the ages of 8 to 15. Wilcox is a smart person, but I doubt he could pull this off by him self. Definitely another person involved."

Cragen nodded."Right. So John, Fin go back to Rikers and check if he had any communication with someone. Elliot, Olivia go inspect Kevin's house I want every piece of writing inspected. And Alex could you check with the D.A's office and see if Novak remembers anything from her case?"

A round of "Yes'rs" went around.

**Abandoned Warehouse**

** 11:05 P.M**

When Sam finally gained consciousness, she was tied to a chair with her feet against the legs and a rope around her hands and midsection. Her head was pounding. Sam could barely make out the dark, barren room. The room was lit in a corner of the room by a candle. A couch was centered facing her about 10 feet away with nothing else. Behind the couch was a door, behind the door were bars, and behind the bars were about four different locks. Noting to her right or left. Sam needed to get her thoughts straight. '_Okay how did I get here? Carly and I were in the park. Some guy came up and...' _A voice startled her from her thoughts.

"Looks like your better now Sam." A man said from behind the door. He looked only about 17 years old. Brown hair, jeans, blue t-shirt. The average teenager.

Her mouth was so dry she could barely speak."Wh-What do you want with m-me?" She stared at him with frightened eyes.

"Oh, you have nothing to worry about," He paused to unlock the the doors. "Yet." The man gave a menacing smile.

"What do you want?" Sam asked "Who are you? How do you know my name?". She knew what to do in this kind of situation. Carly's father actually came to teach them about being captured, hence working for America. She just didn't think it would work.

He came forward and sat on the couch."Well for starters I'm not falling for that 'try to find out information' stunt. The less you know the better. You are to do whatever I say at any time. Got it?"

She looked down."Yes."

"Good. Good. Now, you are to call me Master. Clear?"

Sam sighed,"Yes Master."

"I know everything about you Sam. You live with you mom and an abusive boyfriend. He beats you all the time that's why your so aggressive to people. You don't even tell your best friends Carly and Freddie."

Sam's eyes widened "I don't tell them so they won't feel sorry for me." She could barely get out.

"Sure. Go to Ridgeway, don't have many friends and all teachers hate you." He continued. "You and your two friends have a web show iCarly. You hate that Freddie pays more attention to Carly."

"You don't know anything about me! Go to Hell!" Sam shouted.

He slapped her face."Quiet! You are not to talk unless I allow you to. Got it?"

She didn't answer.

Master smiled again."Now I'm not gonna kill you. That's my partners job. But today is your party day." He got up and went behind her chair. "First, we need to fix your hair. I'll be right back. Don't go any where."Master laughed as he went upstairs.

Sam thought this was a perfect time to try and escape. First up is the hands. This is a trick Carly's father taught them. She just needed to get her fingers free. Just as she did get a finger out Master came back with a trunk and a strange looking man.

The other man said,"Look what she's trying to do. Picking her hands out."

Startled, Sam looked up. Master sighed."It's never a good idea to try and escape from us."

"Sorry." She muttered.

"Before I left I said it was your party day." Master got out some scissors and started cutting away until her hair was down to her shoulders."A perfect angel." Then he died her hair red. "Oh, I forgot. You may call him Sir."

Going unnoticed, Sir went up stairs to get dome stuff.

--

Sorry! I haven't been in a writing mood. No excuses just didn't feel like it.

Oh. and it may seem like a little more SVU then iCarly, but that's just how it is.


	6. Party Day

Hello

Thank you for the reviews.

Sorry for Sam's hair. It made the story more, let's say like a criminal on svu.

Just to let you know Jennete McCurdy (Sam) was in episode #127 Contagious as a girl who is abused by a Kevin Wilcox.

The Party day thing is from episode #37 Countdown, but by a different person who you don't know yet (unless you've seen the show).

This is also an Alex Cabot story not a Casey Novak story. Although she still works in the DA's office. No offense to anyone. --

**Abandoned Warehouse**

**11:36**

Footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. Sir emerged with a bag and a water bottle that had the label torn off. He came over to her and untied Sam's hands and feet. She would have tried to escape, but she was too weak and her head was pounding. So she just sat there while he was untying her.

"Here." Sir said handing her open bottle. "drink this, you'll need it."

Sam stared at it not knowing if it's safe. When she didn't do or say anything Master spoke up. "You should really drink the water."

"How do I know it's safe?"

Sir smiled. "We don't want to kill you. That time will come. But if you don't want the water, than we'll start your party." He took out a princess gown from the bag. "It seems you need some help with this. Let us help."

"Yeah you know how hard those can be." Master added.

After they _helped _put on her princess gown, they tied her to the chair again.

"We also have some corn candy and some fruit punch because it's your party day." Master informed her.

"I don't want any of this. Can you please just take me home. I won't tell anyone!" Sam begged. She wanted to see her friends again. Even her mom and teachers.

--

Carly has finally calmed down enough to give the full story of what happened to Freddie and Spencer. They all agreed that they would stay in New York until they got Sam back.

--

**Special Victims Precinct**

**7:00 AM**

They all met up at the middle white board that had a picture of Sam, Kevin, and a question mark. Elliot is the lead detective for this case.

"Alright everyone," Elliot began. " Kevin Wilcox abducted Samantha Puckett about 12 hours ago." He drew a line connecting them together. "We know he's been stalking her for quit some time, but who is his partner?"

Munch stepped in. "Well, at Rikers he made some phone calls to a Charles Guzek. Back round check shows that two years ago Alex prosecuted him with life without parole, but good behavior got him out."

Alex nodded. "It could be him, but we would need more evidence to get past the grand jury."

Olivia stood up from her desk and looked at her notes. "An eye witness places a man of his description at Wilcox's house." She paused. "Is that enough to prove he's the partner?"

Alex responded, "Plenty. I'll go call a judge." On her heals she turned away towards the nearest desk with a phone.

"If it's this guy then we only have about 2 1/2 days to find her until she's dead." Someone said.

Fin interjected. "Well that's only if he sticks to the same M.O. but better safe than sorry."

--

There's that new movie called "Gym Teacher" On Nick. Christopher Maloni , who plays Detective Elliot Stabler is on it. Pretty much the only reason I'm watching it right now.


	7. Escape

**7:30 A.M**

"Okay", Olivia snaps her cell phone shut. "That was Cabot. Said she'd meet us at the house with the search warrant."

Ten minutes later they arrived at their destination. "Great. Here is Guzek's apartment. And there's Alex." Elliot said, stopping in front of a shabby looking apartment building. The building is old. Maybe not very clean. Got very dirty over the decades it was here.

Alex walked over to them. "You better find me some evidence if you want me to convict this guy and send him away.

"Nice to see you too." Olivia said sarcastically. "We're just going to check it out. My gut says that this is our guy."

"Well it will take more than your gut to get past the grand jury. "

"Whatever guys let's go check it out." Elliot said. "You should probably stay out here councilor. It may be dangerous."

"I work with dangerous every case. I can and will handle it. Now lets go in.

Walking inside there were two couches, a coffee table, and a check-in desk with an old guy reading The New York Times with his back facing them. When they approached the desk he didn't look up or turn around from his reading.

Olivia was first to speak, "Sir? We were wondering where Charles Guzek's room is. Could you tell us." He didn't say anything. "Sir?"

Getting a closer look, they saw that he wasn't breathing right. There was a cut on his throat and it was bleeding. "Oh God." She said. Into her radio she calls for a bus. "We need a bus at ...."

While she was calling Elliot went around the counter. "Sir. Can you here me? Help is on the way. Stay with me here. They'll be here soon." Looking around he finds a jacket on the back of a chair. "Alex, could you please hand me that jacket over there? Thanks"

He then uses it it help stop the blood from coming out.

Turning to face Elliot they share a knowing look. She looks on the top of the desk and finds a book with everyones name who lives there. Olivia scans the book and finds what she's looking for. "I'm going to go check the room. It's on the seventh floor, room E10."

Alex looks over. Her eyes almost emotion less. "I'm coming too." The look she was sending washer famous Cabot look that said 'Don't you dare argue with me'.

Reluctantly, Olivia said, "Alright lets go, but stay close and out of my way."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Master was in the kitchen Sir came in. "Master!" Sir shouted. "The police are here. How did they find us?"

"What? How do you know this?" Master ordered.

"I was down stairs and saw them."

"We need to get back to the warehouse now. We will take the fire escape and go through the ally. Let's go now."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia and Alex came running up the stairs when they heard someone shout. Olivia pulled out her gun and started to run faster. When she got up to room E10 she tried the door handle, but as expected, it was locked. She then kicked the door open. You know how police people are so strong.

"Freeze! Police!" She shouted. When she came into the living room she that the window was open. She looked outside just in time to see a car speeding away, but not enough time to see who it was or what the license plate was.

"Damn it" She cursed. "Lets get back down stairs."

Alex silently followed.

The medics were down there wheeling the old man on a table. Elliot saw them and asked, "What happened?"

"They got away. When I got up there they were already gone." She sighed then continued. "We need a team up there and then we need to ask the neighbors about Charles."

"Why don't we call Captain and see if they got anything new."

I'll call." Alex offered. "I should probably be getting back to my office anyway. Call me if you find something new." She then walked over to her car and drove off.

Alex took out her cell phone and called Captain Cregen.

"Cregen."

"Don, it's Alex. I'm just here to inform you that when we got to Guzek's apartment the receptionist's throat was cut and they got away from climbing out of the fire escape before we could get to them."

"Thanks, I'll tell John and Fin. Now go home and rest."

"Don thank you for your concern, but really I'm just going back to my office to work on paperwork."

"Alright just don't work too hard. Bye.

"Bye."

**Special Victims Precinct**

**7:50 A.M**

In the interview room Fin was talking to Carly while John was standing and watching inside the room.

"Carly, could you describe the person that you saw?

Carly looked confused. "Why do you want me to describe him? I thought you knew who the guy was."

Fin looked at John before saying, "We do, but we still need your description of him."

"Well ..." Before she could start there were three knocks on the door.

"Excuse us." John said before following Fin out the door.

"What is it Captain?" Fin asked.

Don looked at both of them. "Cabot called. Said that they escaped before they got there. Benson and Stabler are going around asking the neighbors. Cut this interview short and go help check the room. You can talk to her later."

John went back into the room and escorted Carly out of the room. "Sorry but we have to cut this short. We'll drive you to the hotel on our way."


End file.
